


Dance Partners

by Shatterpath



Series: Second and Fourth [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve learns to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Partners

**Author's Note:**

> They're still drawing this out! But I like the dynamics of this chapter and there will hopefully be more to come without such a long delay.
> 
> This was actually written months ago, but I've polished it a bit and brought this series into a larger-reaching tale that reawakened this set of muses. Hope you enjoy!

Steve had grown up in grown up in Brooklyn back in the twenties, when it was still rough and tumble, a place not nearly as civilized as her buildings might appear. Then again, that seemed to be true of any city. Something Steve remembered from his days of being small and hungry and constantly getting himself into a pickle, was the strays he'd often befriend. It wasn't always easy, but he was good at it and kind to them, unlike many of his fellow two-legs. Cats and dogs and pigeons, even the occasional squirrel and sparrow seemed to take a shine to the small, lonely boy.

Befriending Natasha and Clint felt much the same way to Steve. Wary and dangerous mixed with a desperate need for affection, they gravitated to him while maintaining a certain level of being aloof. It was fascinating and not just to him. Bruce watched with unabashed curiosity, as did Tony, only with more offhanded commentary. Though somehow, the mouthy genius managed to keep his comments neutral enough to not scare off the assassins or piss anyone off… much. The others thought it was adorable.

Steve never initiated contact, but made certain to leave himself available whenever he wasn't caught up in a specific task. It paid off in spades as the constant, often subtle contact of his companions warmed his draining loneliness more and more and more. And it quickly bled out to the others, their group interactions coming with more regularity, everyone looking more relaxed, better rested, better fed. A few times he even found a little time to steal kisses and a bit of fooling around with Natasha, easily content with that while they grew closer.

Weeks passed, Steve irregularly finding a warm body in his bed when he'd fallen asleep alone, barely startled when it was both Natasha and Clint after they'd been gone for a week on a mission, and the next night, only Clint. Because of the darkness and their unparalleled ability to fake, he didn't even realize they weren't hale and hearty for several days. When he did finally get a good look at them, he blew up, coldly dressing them down in a manner that would have made Colonel Phillips and even Peggy proud.

An amused Tony lingered after the assassins slunk off, properly chagrined at being chewed out by their team leader to take care of themselves. Clint's damaged eye was nothing to be stoic about any more than the rattle of sickness draining Natasha pale and weak. It took real effort for Steve not to hound them all the way to the infirmary at SHIELD headquarters, but he knew that would be going too far. They were both ostensibly adults and he'd made his point.

"So, Captain Amazing, you've tamed the tigers," Tony mocked and Steve took a moment to rein is his temper before giving the darker man a level look.

"Tony, no one 'tames' a tiger. You earn their respect and loyalty and they allow you some control over them. There's not a sliver of doubt in my mind that, should I not be mindful of said respect and loyalty-- and I'll add, trust-- they won't find a way to kill me very, very dead. And hide my body where no one will ever find it."

For a long moment, Tony eyed him with that piercing, almost feverish gaze. Then something softened and he threw his hands up in mock exasperation. "I'm gonna get you a boring little house cat, dude. It's safer."

"Just no tigers," Steve called after him with a warm note of humor in his voice as Tony strode from the room. 

 

"So, come on then," Clint abruptly appeared seemingly out of nowhere and delicately plucked the mug of something frothy and violet out of Steve's hand and set it on the counter.

"But, I'm hungry," the larger man whined and made weak grabby hands at the mug as he was unceremoniously shoved out the door and towards the elevator.

"We'll feed you later."

"We?"

"Yup. I'm grounded until this eye heals up and Nat's got that bruised femur that's taking its dear sweet time healing because of that pneumonia that she's almost shaken off. Oh, stop fretting, bossman, we're getting there. Gonna take more than shrapnel and nagging bugs to keep your tigers down."

It was both sweetly hilarious and somewhat embarrassing that the others had taken to calling the assassins 'Steve's Tigers'. Damn that Tony. Next time Steve saw Pepper, he was going to up the flirting ante. Besides, the sassy businesswoman was a riot to banter with.

The way to the big gym that was pretty much its own floor was familiar, but not the catchy tune carrying through the air. However, Steve barely noted the music as his eye was caught by Natasha, shimmying to the beat.

"We're teaching you to dance," Clint said proudly, suddenly unable to budge Steve, no matter how hard he pushed. After a moment, the larger man shook off the thrill of seeing his off and on sorta-lover move so sinuously. Things had been odd but not really uncomfortable for a bit, but Steve was guessing it was due to her having been under the weather.

"Nothing fancy, stud. Just come here and let's see if we can't get that natural grace a bit more focused, hmm?"

Helpless to resist the lure of her offered hand, Steve allowed himself to be pushed over. "Glad to see you feeling better."

Embracing him, Natasha stood up on her toes to press a fleeting kiss over his mouth. "Me too. Now, Clint's going to be your shadow and he's wearing steel toes, so if you stomp him, it's fine."

"But she's not, so listen up," Clint chuckled and set both hands on Steve's hips from behind. "I'll talk through my hands, so eyes and ears on the lady. Kapeesh?"

"Got it."

There would have been a time that Steve might have squirmed at being put on the spot like this, forced to do something as foreign as dancing, lightly sandwiched in between them. At least this time he wasn't forced to do it in a crazy costume with a full chorus line. Now, he merely went along with it, happy to hang out with his favorite playmates, to learn something new and hold his girl close. 

They knew each other well and Steve was gratified to figure out that the smooth combat reflexes he relied on could gentle to something more intimate. There was little need for words, just a bit of explaining and banter here and there. Clint's hands directed with subtle touches and Natasha consumed the rest of his attention. His body simply learned, absorbing the lessons into physical memory with nearly effortless ease. 

"Much better," Natasha hummed softly after some time, cradled close to Steve, her hand ruffling the short hairs on the back of his neck. "Now I can take you out in public."

"Oh, is that what this was about?" Steve teased back, brushing their lips together as he spoke. "I guess I'll have to take you out then, hmmm? I think it's past time we get out on a proper date, don't you?"

There was no mistake the tension that rippled through Natasha, but she only hesitated a moment, swallowing hard. Kissing him quick and hard, she nodded and fought down her own nerves. "For you, I'll take a crack at normal."

"Not too normal." Both of them almost startled at Clint's voice and he laughed at the stereo half-glowers. "You kids have fun."

Before he could do more than turn, Steve reached out to grab his forearm and smiled warmly. "Thanks, Tiger. You were a big help to get the basic steps set in my body memory. I owe you one."

"Pleasure, Boss."

It warmed Clint to see how his partner unconsciously rested against Steve's chest, looking so very normal and vulnerable to all the emotions he stirred up. Able to read each other easily, a smile was all they needed to exchange, words superfluous.

Humming tunelessly under the slow music Jarvis had kept going as quiet background accompaniment, Steve drank in holding this extraordinary woman close. "You sound much better," he spoke softly and saw her cheek twitch where she remained pressed to his chest.

"Turns out that you were right. Some medication seems to have kicked up my systems to fight off the symptoms. I'm more accustomed to doing that on my own, so thank you for the push."

"You're welcome," he murmured, shifting so that he could cradle her face and press kisses over her relaxed features. "So, sexy, may I take you out on a proper date, now that I won't completely embarrass you on a dance floor?"

Her grin and strong arms around his neck dragging him down for a deep, lingering kiss was answer enough.

It amused Natasha to be walked to her door and sweetly kissed goodnight to get in a solid night's sleep and finish healing. While part of her wanted to go jump on Steve, she understood his point and eventually sleep came for her. And really, how often did she get a chance to indulge in something as normal as a day off? Not to mention all the sleep her tired body could want.

After a nearly full night's sleep, a couple of movies and some lunch, Natasha dozed off again, waking to the sensuous feel of familiar hands on her, hot breath on her skin as her sweats and ratty shirt were tugged away from her midriff. 

"You're a tease, Rodgers," she said and chuckled as he nipped at her navel. 

"A bit," he teased and slowly mouthed his way up her torso until his warm gaze met hers. Settling onto the couch to half sprawl over her small body, Steve grinned down at her. "I wanted to warm you up a bit."

"You make a very heavy blanket."

"Efficient insulation."

"Kept you going in all that cold, hmmm?"

Natasha's teasing tone softened what could have been hurtful words, but Steve had made as much peace with his past as he could, ignoring the twinge of old pain. "Sassy," he growled and monstered at her neck to earn a high-pitched chuckle and more kisses. "So, unless you're sold on the idea of a night on the town, how about a romantic evening in?"

Draping her arms around his neck, Natasha smiled coyly. "Romance, huh? You'll give me the wrong ideas."

Something shifted in Steve's eyes, grew dark, predatory and hungry. On any other face, she might have been alarmed, but the surge of adrenaline that jolted her was anything but alarm. "I don't want anyone else as my dance partner."

There was no denying the thrill she got at the growling confession, the way his heavy body rocked into hers, the tickle of his mouth against hers. Steve had made his choice of mate and only needed her acceptance of him.

"Now?" Natasha was surprised to hear herself whine. "Dressed like a slob and after being sick for a week?"

Rather than be offended, Steve laughed and kissed her hard. "I like you like this, Nat. I'm not a fancy guy, you know that. It's sexy as hell to have you worn down closer to the true you."

"From anyone else, that would be cheesy as hell."

Mutual chuckles mixed with kisses and Natasha searched for the right headspace to just give into the simple pleasures and not overthink things. She knew she'd only partially succeeded when Steve leaned up to eye her wryly. "I can hear the cogs in your head going. What's up?"

"Are you sure? I mean, with my past…"

Another hard kiss stopped the words. "Natasha, I don't give a fuck about your past, I never have. I like you, I trust you, you're sexy as hell and fun to boot. I'm twenty-six going on ninety-six and still technically a virgin. I'm trying to not to over think this."

She couldn't help it, laughing at his clear amusement. "So shut up and stop being weird, huh?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Delighted with her easy laughter and having a hand in it, Steve rearranged himself to weave his big hands into the fiery tresses of this singular lover, stilling her for long, luxurious kisses.

"So a night in then? I could wine and dine you," Steve murmured against Natasha's throat as he wandered south, licking and marking her skin.

"You don't need to charm me any more than you already have, handsome. And I've had a lazy day. Help me work up an appetite?"

Completely amused with her feline flirting, Steve suddenly rolled away and scooped her up effortlessly. "Not hungry yet, eh? Well, I bet we can spar a bit, though not as athletically as we have in the past…"

He never got a chance to finish the thought, Natasha squirming around to somehow climb onto his shoulders, wrapping her entire body around his head. Despite his trusting her, he was fully aware how deadly this could be should she want to be. But he only leaned his skull back into her and searched out her mouth as he walked towards her bedroom.


End file.
